Star vs the apocalypse
by SugarCloud15
Summary: Star is a survivor. That's what they all told her. But she doesn't know what she survived. After waking up in a hospital with no memory of why, she finds a camp of other survivors. Will they be willing to help her? Will she find Marco again? Warning: death and language.
1. Chapter 1

The wind hit her face and chest, like a cool wave attacking her from every angle it could. Pain, a stabbing, aching, pressurizing feeling slipped up her right leg, forcing itself up her entire body. The hospital gown was relaxed gently on her body before she opened the door, but when she did, the wind blew it behind her, along with ratty, golden hair. The force of the wind required her to squint against the strength of the gust.

The light was strong and fierce and over-powering. It pierced her eyes, blinding her with all it's might. It forced its way into her mind, confusing her, even more than she already was. She had just woken up to the darkness and silence of the hospital, and now, the light and sounds and wind was too much for her weakened body.

Star wasn't sure how she ended up in hospital. What she can remember, however, is being dragged away from Marco and his family by people in hazmat suits, and with breathing apparatus. She was terrified that day. She could remember Marco screaming at them to let her go, to let her go back to them, that she wasn't a danger to them. It didn't change their mind though; Star ended up being taken away from the only people on Earth to properly take her in.

Now, outside, she could hear nothing but the wind whistling around her ears. No birds singing. No insects chirping. No cars or people, or even monsters (that she partially expected because, come on, what could have caused this much silence and peace?). Though the environment was peaceful, she wasn't in peace. She could feel an unsettled, knotted feeling in her stomach, causing her to nearly throw up, but it wasn't a sick feeling. It was a feeling of dread, and unease.

Her heart slowed slightly as her eyes adjusted, and the wind cooled down. She took more steps away from the back door, her bare feet aching. The rough paving underneath her feet pressing pain into her pale and tired toes and heels. Her whole body was in pain, like you would get while recovering from a surgery. Her head felt bare without the familiar feeling of her devil-horn headband. She blinked wordlessly at the sky, silently cursing the fact it wasn't night, so that it would be easier for her tired eyes to see the world around her.

She felt vulnerable. She was limping, dressed in a thin hospital gown, without her magical wand that she inherited from her mother. Her mother. She would be able to save, or at least help Star in her time of need. Another step. She still couldn't remember how she ended up in the hospital, and the room she had found herself in when she woke up didn't detail any clues.

More steps. A set of stairs. Star could count about seventeen down to car park. She must have been on the second floor then. She placed a hand on the wall next to her to gain balance to step a stair at time down to the bottom. When she reached the ground, the much softer, wet grass welcomed her feet with warmth and comfort. She just wanted to bury herself in the grass and wait there until someone found her.

Another thought hit her head. She was hungry. And thirsty. She looked around to find the direction to the closest restaurant or café. But what she found was horrifying.

There were white cloths laid lazily over bodies, black flies swarming over them. The sight caused Star to lose the air in her lungs, leaving her panting, weaker than she was before. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, just walk aimlessly through the decaying smell of the bodies, with red marks staining the pure white of the blankets.

She shut her eyes, collapsing against the forgiving, comforting grass below her. She pressed the image of the corpses to the back of her mind, never wanting to think of it again. Sure, she had seen wars and beat up bodies in Mewni, but this was much more terrifying. The helpless humans, unable to do anything to save themselves. It must have been monsters that attacked, right?

It couldn't have been humans fighting each other. They never did that. At least, Star had never seen it. She gasped into the ground, a disgusting sob and cry pushing out of her lungs, chest and mouth, piercing the beautiful, eerie silence around her. Those people couldn't be dead. Humans don't die that easy, do they? They always go down with a fight, whether it's a battle, a disease or just normal old age, they would always fight till the last second they could.

Star wish she could understand. But she never did. Marco would try to explain to her things she didn't understand, but sometimes it made it worse. She never told him that though, he was always just trying to make life on Earth easier for her. But now, she wished she had his explanations, and his nachos, and his horchatas. He wasn't here to save her, not this time.

Slowly, her eyes drifted closed, and she was at rest again in a reasonably peaceful and undisturbed sleep. She dreamt of easier times, when the people she loved would tuck her into a soft bed with a blanket, would carry her to bed when she fell asleep on the sofa while they were watching their favourite Earth shows. When Marco would cuddle her close after nightmares where he was hurt or killed. It was happier, when she wasn't in any danger, or had just woken up in a hospital with no recollection of why she ended up in there.

"Star?" A female voice sparked up behind her. She opened her eyes, and turned to the voice, holding out her hand, thinking her wand was there. She looked at her hand in embarrassment, and looked back up to the girl who recognized her.

Star croaked out a small "Janna?"

 **A/N: Hey guys, first multi-chapter fic. I'm gonna go for about 5 chapters, but it will most likely end up as more. Each chapter should have about 1000 words, thats what I aim for in chapters. The next chapter will probably up tomorrow, but maybe not. i dont know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am British so I may have written some things that don't match what you think it should be, but that's just my language. I have tried to make it American as I can guess most of you are, but I'm sorry if you don't exactly understand, but please don't get mad at me!**

"Janna?"

It was definitely Janna, but she looked mostly different to what Star could remember. She was no longer the happy-with-being-weird girl that people were creeped out by. Her green beanie had rips in the woollen fabric, and her greenish-blue denim jacket was missing its sleeves. Her dark green shirt and her yellow-green skirt were stain with small splashes of blood.

Her brown eyes were staring down at the blue ones of the girl laying on the grass below her. Her face was riddled with confusion, the belief the foreign princess was dead hanging in her head, but the thought slowly drifted away when Star forced herself to stand, and spoke.

"What happened here? What happened to these people?" She croaked, her voice startling herself and Janna. The Earth girl didn't answer, and instead grabbed the Mewman's wrist, dragging her behind her as she ran.

Star was lost, confused and beyond tired. Her head felt heavy and her stomach was flipping inside of her, nausea creeping up her throat to the point where she couldn't open her mouth to ask what Janna was doing, what happened, and where they were going. She had asked, but Janna kept quiet and just kept dragging her.

Soon, they reached the edge of the woods outside of Echo Creek. Star gasped from the cold wind brushing against her again. She shuddered, and squealed when she felt someone tackle her. She went to punch the thing in the face, but she recognised the person before she could.

"Star?"

"Jackie?"

Jackie laughed nervously and climbed off the inter-dimensional princess. She held out her now tanned hand to the much paler and weaker girl in front of her. Star grabbed it, and the skateboarder pulled her back onto her feet.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Star. Marco will be so pleased!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Marco's okay? He's alive?" Star grabbed Jackie's forearms and pulled her closer. "Where is he?"

"He's out on a resource hunt with Alfonso." Janna replied.

"Which you were meant to be doing as well." Jackie retorted.

"But aren't you glad I didn't?" Janna turned to the very confused and mentally and physically tired girl beside her. "I always do a check at the hospital, to see if anyone has recovered, and then I found you!"

"Okay…" Star mumbled. "But I still don't understand."

"Right now," Jackie grabbed the princess' arm and pulled her down the hill. "We need to get you some clothes, and food and water. We can't have you fainting on us when you just got here." Star smiled weakly at the kindness of her friends and allowed them to drag her down the hill with no explanation.

When they reached the rest of the camp, she could recognise most of the people there. She could see Ferguson, Ms. Skullnick, Principal Skeeves, Brittany, Oskar, Justin and Mr and Mrs Diaz. She gasped at the sight of all of them milling around doing different things for the camp. Ferguson was by a pond, fishing with Oskar and Justin, Oskar singing semi-merry tunes. Skeeves and Skullnick were, or at least attempting to, sharpen weapons, and make tools for hunting or activities of such. Mr Diaz was cooking some of the fish the boys had caught, while his wife was teaching Brittany how to wash some of the clothes of the campers.

The camp was small and cramped, but full. There were at least four tents, all placed around the campfire that Mr Diaz was huddled over. To the left, there was a string going from one tent to another, underneath which Mrs Diaz and Brittany were doing the washing. The pond was behind the camp, with deckchairs and coolers and fishing rods strewn about. To the right was a set of logs that Skeeves and Skullnick were using as chairs while they worked on the tools.

Janna walked up to Mrs Diaz, welcomed by a calm smile from the elder woman. Brittany made a face of disgust, before turning back to the washing. Janna said something that was inaudible to Star, and with Janna's back to her, she couldn't lip read what she was saying. She saw Mrs Diaz turn her way and gasp. She slowly stood up and walked slowly towards the pale, young princess. She wrapped her arms around her, tears streaming down her face.

Her cries alerted the rest of the camp. They all turned towards her, and soon swarmed around her asking questions. Star felt faint, and tired and near exhaustion. She was leaning all her weight onto Mrs Diaz before her legs gave out beneath her, her mind going blank as she collapsed.

Star's eyes fluttered open. She found herself lying on the floor with a thin-ish blanket over her and a pillow under her head. Above her was a blurred face of someone she couldn't recognise completely, but they were pressing a damp towel into her forehead.

She still can't see the figure above her, her vision blurred by tears she didn't know were there. A quiet _shush, shush,_ comes from the person with her. They pull her to their chest and brush their hand against her hair in a soothing sense. The tears wouldn't stop.

The memories of the bodies outside the hospital flood her mind. The cries out into the body in front of her, the person she doesn't recognize, but knows she should. However, that's not something to worry about know, all she has to do now is to get rid of the ghastly images of the hospital. She grips the sleeves of her comforter in front of her and pulls away slowly. Star looks up at the figure as her vision clears she finally recognize who it is.

"You okay now, Star?" The sweet voice that she yearned for when she was only just leaving the hospital from the back door. The brown eyes that held so much kindness and familiarity that was usually just reserved for her. It was the first guy in the Earth dimension that was genuinely kind to her.

"Marco?!"

 **A/N I have been working on this chapter all day, so please review, favourite and follow for a new chapter coming soon. But I have school tomorrow so please don't mad at me if it isn't up as soon as you'd like. It will hopefully be up in a few days, but I will try my best to get it done so it is up this week.**

 **Thanks guys, stay sweet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, but school has been a pain. Please don't be mad at me. Enjoy this chapter anyway!**

"Yeah." Marco smiled sweetly down at the tear faced girl. "I'm so glad you're okay, Star." He pulled her closer and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm so glad you're okay as well. When I woke up and was walking out of the hospital, I was so scared you were under one of the white sheets." Star gripped his red hoodie tightly in her fists. She knew her tears were staining Marco's jumper, but she also knew he wouldn't mind.

"How long was I in the hospital?" Star asked, after she had pulled away from his embrace. Marco stroked her hair again, and wiped away her tears.

"About 8 months." Marco replied, looking down at Star's hands as he slowly took them into his own.

"Why _was_ I in the hospital?" Star looked down at their hands as well, more tears gently rolling down her cheeks, unable to stop the flow of the physical embodiment of her sadness.

"No-one told you?"

Star shook her head, staring up at him in confusion, as he did the same down to her. He pursed his lips, and picked his next words carefully.

"There was an outbreak of an unknown disease…"

The disease was dangerous, and foreign, and with no explanation as to how it started. It covered half the world in the first few months, and spreading to the rest in the next two. It was tragic, with no cure, and not majorly contagious, but could be passed with a simple kiss. However, some people were immune to the disease.

The first country to catch it was Brazil. No-one ever knew how it started, or what could save its victims. At first it could be passed quickly, more than kissing. It was the most horrifying and feared thing you could think of.

People who caught it said it felt like something was eating all their organs, starting with their brain. They were always aching, always tired, and always hot, and then cold. People thought it may have been an extreme flu, but that theory was proven wrong when they did blood tests and all they could find a mutation in the victims.

Soon, the disease passed up all the countries to Mexico and a bit overseas to Angola and Namibia in Africa. It had gotten better, but was still the most hated and scary thing of this day and age.

It quickly reached America and Canada, and Echo Creek. The people of Echo Creek weren't as affected as anywhere else, most of the people here being immune to the disease. Except Star. Since she wasn't from Earth, she got ill, but it never got further, never killed her.

She was taken from her earth family, the Diaz's. She was dragged off by the doctors after she showed some of the symptoms they had come to identify. Marco had tried to stop them from taking her, he never told her about the approaching disease easing its way to Echo Creek.

Star wouldn't have understood, they didn't exactly have problems like this on Mewni, everything could be healed with a simple spell. But Marco knew Star would just expect the spell to be easy, and that Earth magic could fix it. Even if she knew they couldn't heal with Earth magic, she would try to with her own magic.

After she was taken, Marco and his parents tried to find any way to get her back, knowing that she wouldn't react like humans did. But sadly, they found out she did, but was in a coma, instead of the constant pain others felt.

Eventually, the disease stared to attack the citizens of Echo Creek, leaving a few surviving in a camp after the disease infected about half the town. The camp was for the people who were immune and Marco ended up in that camp with his parents, his teachers, his best friends, his crush and her best friend, a jock and a musician, and finally a bully who hated his best friends. He wound up being their main hunter for supplies, along with Janna and Alfonzo. His mum, Jackie and Brittany were washing, clothes and dishes. His dad, Ferguson, Oskar and Justin were cooking and fishing, and Skullnick and Skeeves were tools, cleaning and making.

It took two months for them to find Star again. She was alive! He didn't get news about it until he was back from his resource run with Alfonzo, and meant to be with Janna, but he was glad she didn't stay with them. If she had stayed with them, Star would have died all alone from a disease she knew nothing about, not even in her own dimension.

It was heart-breaking to think that Star was that close to dying, completely alone and in pain. Even the fact that Star was on her own while in the hospital was enough to make him feel depressed at the thought. Star didn't deal well with being alone, especially when she was in pain.

When Marco had gotten back from the resource run, his mother stopped him, saying that Star was in the medical tent. He rushed there, dumping all the equipment and food he found by his mother's feet, and saw her lying there, Jackie pressing a damp towel into the much-paler-than-he-can-remember girl. She was pale, cold and weak.

All he did was sit and hold her hand after sending Jackie out of the tent. He sang Star's favourite Earth song, 'Space Unicorn', gently. He didn't know what good it would do, but maybe wake her up? He didn't know!

It was too much to take in for Star. She was ill. Marco didn't tell her there was a disease to worry about, especially that she would be the most vulnerable as it was an Earth disease. Did he not trust her? He did say that he thought she would try to fix it with her magic, and he was right. She couldn't help it, she just loved the people on Earth, and didn't want them to be in any danger.

"I'm so sorry, Star…" Marco kissed the top of her head, tears falling onto her head from his cheeks.

"It's alright Marco, you knew why you did it. I understand." Star pulled away from his chest, and placed her hand gently on his cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

She pulled herself closer, and Marco wrapped his arms around her waist. They smiled at each other and looked at each other with love in their eyes. Star pressed her lips against his, a final admittance of their love for each other.

 **A/N: Please favourite, follow and review. Criticism is accepted, just don't be rude please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Star was sitting on the bed, her legs hanging off the edge, not quite touching the floor. She held a small piece of fabric in her hands, crumpled up, but if she was to open it, it would look as if it had just been made. She opened the fabric, smiling at the little pink octopus in the middle of the soft green fabric. Marco had kept the small scrap in his pocket, as a reminder of his favourite foreign exchange student.

She looked back up to clothes Marco had set aside for her. They were clean, soft, and much nicer in general than the hospital gown Star was sitting in right now. She stood up, her legs shaking from lack of use, the muscles seizing at the sudden strain. She swore under her breath, a single ' _shit_ ', before making her way slowly to the clothes, folded neatly on the slightly rotted wooden chair, no creases, and no ugly stains or spots, a pristine condition.

She fingered the fabric, rubbing it between the tips of her fingers, the soft cloth gently brushing against her weakened and sensitive fingers. She slipped off the loose, bleach-smelling hospital gown, exposing her body, only wearing underwear, knowing no-one would walk in for a while as they were dealing with morning chores. She grabbed the bra, and put it on, pulling the straps up her arms. She then took the soft loose shirt, enjoying the way it sagged around her body, giving her no reason to put effort into the way she looked. She then put on the joggers, much too big, but super comfy.

She was given all these comfy clothes as she didn't feel comfortable at all. Any way she set herself, it would be uncomfortable. The camp had guessed it was a side effect to surviving the disease, and tried to make it easier for her, giving her the comfiest clothes they could find.

Star pushed open the flap of the tent, the brighter light of the morning piercing her eyes. The tent was dimly lit, with one lantern hanging from the top bar. She stepped outside, greeted by the sight of the camo sitting on logs around the campfire, eating fish and rice and beans (from their resource runs) from little silver camping troughs. They eat with the occasional praise to Mr Diaz for his excellent cooking, despite having mostly fish for all their meals.

Star slowly walked towards the centre of the camp, everyone turning to her when they heard her. She froze like a deer caught in headlights. She smiled nervously, but then looked down at her feet. She was an outsider to the camp, after just getting back from the hospital. That, and being from a different dimension. She didn't know what to do with the kindness the campers were showing her, as she wasn't sure she even deserved it.

She turned away, and walked a step back to her tent, before Mr Diaz caught her arm. She turned again, looking at Mr Diaz's smiling face, before looking down at his big hand wrapped around her bony wrist, much smaller than it was. Mr Diaz let go of her hand, her arm falling to her side. She turned fully, not quite looking anyone in the eye.

"Please, join us for breakfast?" Mr Diaz asked. Star looked at his eyes. He did care, he did want her to be safe and comfortable, he did want her to join them. She just wasn't ready.

"Can I just…eat in my tent?" Star smiled nervously, before frowning down at her feet.

"Of course, sweetie." Mrs Diaz chirped from her seat on the log. Mr Diaz went and filled a bowl with more from the pan over the fire. He passed it to Star, and she smiled gratefully, whispering a little ' _thank you_ ', before turning and walking back into her tent.

She closed the flap, and sat on her bed. Tears starting to fall down her cheeks, the strength she had to keep them back failing. She put the camping trough on the chair where her clothes had been, and collapsed onto the bed in front of her.

"What's up with her?" Brittany chirped, her voice sarcastic and judging.

"She recovering from the disease," Mr Diaz explained. "And is taking time to adjust again to the world around her, after being stuck in a hospital for I don't remember how long."

"We should just give her some space, and she'll be happy and working in the camp in no time." Ms. Skullnick explained.

During this conversation over Star's well-being, Marco was staring at the tent Star had walked into. His mind was racing. Was she okay? Did she want to stay in the camp? Is she healthy enough to be on her own? Does she still like them? All these thoughts scared him. Star, not wanting to be around him? How ridiculous! Star always wanted to hang around with him.

Was it because she didn't see anyone she knew or, more specifically, cared about, for eight months? She was stuck in that hospital, possibly being treated, or just left in quarantine, like all the other early cases. And besides, Star was different. That's probably why she was okay again. They didn't know anyone else who had gotten ill and came back from it.

 _It's cause she's not human._

That thought hurt Marco. Star was as close to a human than any other alternate-dimension creatures he had met. He had seen her "true" form, when she was going through mewberty, but she looked like a human any other time.

Marco shook the thought from his mind. That wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that Star refused to see anyone outside, she always stayed in her tent. She would barely talk, barely eat (she didn't eat a bite from dinner last night), and she had nightmares.

She needed their help. But she just, wouldn't let them do it. She was too stubborn to admit she needed help.

"I need help"


	5. NOTICE! NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N**

 **I am very sorry for how long this took, but school has been horrible. Stress, homework. Plus, I have to take new tablets, just antibiotic, and they've been making me feel ill, and I was off a few days ago. It's been rough, but I'm pulling through, and here's your new chapter! Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **It may be a while before I post the next one, so stay patient guys, and please, favourite, follow, review and remember!**

 **Stay sweet!**


	6. Chapter 5

Her chest hurt. The pain was unbearable, forcing her legs to collapse underneath her. She gripped her shirt to stop the pain, and she breathed out from between clamped teeth. All she wanted was for the pain to cease, so she could try to work and talk to people in the camp, but it would leave, causing her to swear too many times.

"Shit, fuck, fucking shitty hell, _shit_!" she cried, her heart feeling as if it was ready to jump out of her chest and run away, leaving her stuck in constant pain.

She screamed.

She blacked out.

A high-pitched scream tore through the camp, alerting and grabbing the attention of everyone in the camp. They ran to the centre of the camp, counting who was there and who was missing. They stood nervous.

A thump came from Star's tent. Marco looked up, horror covering his whole face. He ran to the tent, opened the flap, and saw Star lying there, sprawled across the floor. She was lying in a fatal position, her leg bent up behind her, her arm spread across herself. She was lying on her side, and her hair as covering her face, but Marco could tell she was in pain. He heard deep struggled breaths, the sound obviously coming from the ill girl in front of him.

He knelt next to her, and brushed her hair away from her face. Her face was pulled and stretched into a grimace. It looked so unnatural - not seeing Star with that expression ever - especially against her much paler skin. Her body was noticeably thinner, her ribs showing as well as all her joints.

Marco cried out for help, his voice breaking in the middle of words. Her head jolted to the side, and a cry tore from her chest and out of her mouth. It was so pained, so unlike Star, that, if Marco wasn't looking at her, watching it come from her in such a horrible way, that he would have mistaken it for Brittany or Jackie, or maybe even Janna. But not star. This was not a sound her expected from the brave princess. But she was in trouble. And her didn't know how to help her.

His mother ran into the tent, and she was donned with all their medical equipment, rushing over to the fallen girl. She pulled Marco away, and turned away from him, flipped Star onto her back and placed a cold stethoscope under Star's shirt onto her chest, and counted the heartbeats. It was uneven, erratic and too slow at the same time.

Marco watched on in horror as his mother worked on helping Star. His heart was racing, and sweat dripped down his forehead. He held the frozen, slightly blue hand of the ill princess in front of him. It was cold and limp in his much warmer hand. The hearts on her cheeks were also blue, and the sight horrified him.

Small sharp breaths came from the young girl, like she was panting through pain. Or maybe, she was having a nightmare. Whatever it was, it was hurting her. Marco could feel a tight knot in his stomach, like when she was taken away from him the first time. Now, eight months later, it was back, and it hurt more than ever.

 _Star's eyes fluttered open. She found herself in the Diaz household, in her old Mewni style room. She smiled at the familiar setting. It was peaceful, and that put Star at ease. But before that feeling could settle, a knot twisted its way into her stomach._

 _The sense of unease wouldn't leave, no matter how had Star tried to convince herself that everything was okay. It just wouldn't work. Star was worried. But she had no idea what about. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of her giant royal bed._

 _Her feet touched the floor. Bare feet. She never had bare feet when she was properly dressed. Now there was something wrong. She reached a hand up to her head. No headband. This was weird. She stood up, her feet forcing the floorboards to creak._

 _She walked to her door, placed her hand on the handle, and turned it to the left. She gently pulled it, and the door swung open to reveal the black void outside. She poked her foot out into it, tried to stand on the floor, and her foot felt the familiar wood of the floorboards of the landing._

 _She stepped forward, her legs starting to ache. She called out into the darkness of the Diaz house. She turned to go to Marco's room, and placed her hand on his handle. She gently pushed, and the door swung open with a loud creak._

 _"Marco?" She called into the quiet of his room. A small plop. Another. She stepped into the dimly lit room, the moon from outside barely illuminating the earth boy's bedroom. She reached into her tiny star shaped bag on her side, but felt no wand inside of it. She stepped further, the weird dripping sound becoming louder and faster._

 _And there her lay. On his bed. With his hand hanging off the edge. Blood dripping from a cut down the middle of his arm. His face was turned to Star, a look of horror frozen on his face from his final moments._

 _She screamed. A gut-wrenching scream that could not have come from Star, even if she was the one hurt. But she wasn't. It was Marco. He was lying there, completely frozen in time, and leaving Star on her own. An old Mewni saying/rule intruded her clouded and hazy mind._

 _'A prince can't leave his princess.'_

 _Star would never have thought that it would apply to her and Marco. But now her prince did leave her. And she was all alone…_

Her eyes snapped open, sweat stuck to her cold body. She was on the bed again. Her feet were tied to the posts at the end by strong strips of fabric. Her hands were tied to the headboard by the same fabric. She looked to her left and saw Marco asleep on the chair next to her.

"Marco?" She said. His eyes opened, and relief shot through his eyes as he saw Star alive.

"You're okay!" Marco cheered.

"Yeah…but why am I tied to the bed?" She frowned at the earth boy, as he tried to come up with a lie in return. But as soon as he looked in her eyes, his resolve melted away.

"When you were out, your condition got so much worse. You swung out at anyone that would touch you. Mum let me stay in here with you, but had to tie you to the bed to make sure you wouldn't hurt anyone else." Marco explained, rubbing the back of his neck, not quite looking at Star in the eye. "You're still ill. You haven't recovered, and you just keep getting worse. We…"

The rest of what Marco said went over her head as she thought over what Marco had told her about her ailment. She was still ill. And she wouldn't recover…

 **A/N Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I'm not ill and I have pretty much no homework, I found time to write this chapter for you.**

 **So yes, Star is still ill. Tell me where you think this story is going.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and review, and remember,**

 **Stay Sweet!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N the final chapter is here! Really hope you enjoy this. This is sad. I'm sorry, but that's just what I write.**

Star stayed asleep, limp and relaxed on the bed. No nightmares, no pain, just peace. Marco watched over her, refusing to leave unless it was for food, or to wash. Star was hurt. Marco would help her.

It wouldn't work like that. It never does. Not for the princess of Mewni and her best friend on Earth. Marco couldn't save her. Not this time. But no-one could. She's gone.

 _She's gone…_

The moment her heart stopped, Marco's own might as well have as he changed after Star left. She wasn't dead. He couldn't admit it. She just…left… She didn't die.

 _She didn't die…_

Marco became secluded, refusing to leave Star. He'd never leave the tent, unless he desperately needed to. The only other person allowed to come in to the tent, was Janna, Star's best _female_ friend. Even Jackie wasn't allowed in. No-one understood. She was just asleep.

 _She's just asleep…_

She's gone…

Star was at peace. Her heaven. She started to believe in heaven after Marco taught her about it. Now she was in her own. It was lovely.

She was in the Diaz's household, with school outside the door. To the left of the house, was her castle in Mewni, and to the right, the bounce lounge. It was her heaven.

The only problem was, Marco wasn't there. Her heaven was empty, with just her, or people she made up, mostly her characters in her stories in English. No-one close to her was in her heaven. She was alone.

But she was at peace. Nothing could ruin her happiness right now. She was right where she wanted, and deserved to be.

However, Marco still wasn't there. That was the only thing that could ruin it. She didn't have her lover, the boy closest to her, ever, not just on earth. Ever.

 _You won't get her back by doing this…_

Jackie's voice echoed in his mind.

 _Your family will be devastated. And Star won't be happy…_

He refused to pay attention to her. She wasn't going to get in his way of seeing Star alive again. He was in his old house, not the camp. He was sitting on Star's bed, in her old room. Downstairs was where she had been taken from him the first time. Far away, on the other side of town, was where she was taken away from him for good.

But she wasn't gone for good. He was going to see her again. No-one could tell him otherwise. She was gone, but he was going to get her back. There was no-one in camp, no-one in town, no-one on earth, no-one on Mewni, and no-one in the galaxy, that could stop him.

He loved her.

He was going to see her again.

No matter what it took.

She was sitting on her bed in her bedroom in the Diaz house. She sighed, and collapsed backwards onto her bed, falling, with her hair spread over her bed as far as it could go. She was relaxed. She knew she wasn't in the camp, and she knew she wasn't on earth anymore. Or even Mewni.

 _She wasn't alive anymore…_

Nevertheless, she knew that she wouldn't see her friends for a long time, but they were safe. They were always going to be safe if she wasn't there. And she was glad they were. Her friends deserved to be safe, and she always stopped that.

Everyone she cared about and loved were in danger because of her, and no she was gone they were safe. But, they were still in danger, even if she was dead, because now she couldn't protect them anymore. Only Marco could protect them.

 _They were always in danger…_

It hurt. He didn't expect it to hurt this much. Star was gone. He couldn't save her; he couldn't protect her this time. He lost her.

 _He lost her…_

There was nothing he could do to save her this time. There was nothing he could do to bring her back. There was nothing he could do to see her again. Except kill himself.

He was caught though. Jackie caught him trying to leave camp. She tried to convince him he was making a mistake. She tried to stop him from being reunited with his love. She was gone, and no-one cared about how much he was hurting.

So, he was going to find her. No matter what it took, he was going to see Star again. No-one could stop him.

 _No-one could stop him…_

She sat up on her bed, placing her bare feet on the cold floorboards. She stood, cold for once in her heaven, like a chill had settled on the earth with no way for anyone to left it. She shook herself, expecting the cold to disappear if she kept her body moving. However, she failed to keep herself warm, the chill never left, so she started to walk around her heaven.

Things seemed out of place, a little backwards or the side slightly. She walked out of the Diaz house, the garden now changing colours, and saw the school on the other side of the street. She turned to the left, seeing the castle of Mewni, seeming to be a bit bigger than last time she saw it. She turned to her right, the bounce lounge now purple-pink, rather than the purple-blue it usually was. Her heaven had changed, and she knew she didn't do it herself. She didn't know how.

"Star?" A smooth, lovely voice sounded from behind her. A chill ran down her back, the sound being the voice she had wanted to hear for however long she had been there. She turned slowly, thinking if she saw him, she would break down, the world around her shattering.

 _The pain around her shook…_

"Marco…" Star mumbled, her eyes wide, her heart beating right out of her chest. "How…what are you doing here? How are you here?" She gasped when she realised.

"You didn't…" She gasped. "No…you…"

Marco stood with his head down, not saying anything. Star stumbled in front of him, her legs weak at the sight of her love here in her heaven, where no-one lived.

 _The pain around her cracked…_

"Why?" Was all she could manage to say. Marco finally looked at her.

"I couldn't live without you." Marco mumbled stepping closer to the Mewman princess.

"You should have found a way!" Star shouted, tears pricking at her eyes. She turned, not wanting the earth boy to see her cry. She felt arms wrap around her stomach and a chin rest on the top of her head. She turned, burying her face into his chest.

 _The pain around her fractured…_

"Why didn't you find a way?" Star whispered, her eyes closed and her arms gripping at Marco's jumper.

"Because I love you. I couldn't let you get away from me that easy." Marco kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too. And I could never want to get away from you."

And they spent all their time together, sitting in the living room, snuggling, watching their favourite shows on TV. And they never grew up. It was like Neverland, they were kids forever.

It was all Star had wanted…

 _The pain around her fell…_

 **A/N hope you enjoyed it! Please favourite, follow and review. And remember,**

 **Stay sweet!**


End file.
